Le retour de Chihiro
by Micy
Summary: Chihiro retournera voir Haku en compagnie de son amie Hitomy. CHAPITRE 5 EN LIGNE
1. Chapitre 1

Voici le premier Chapitre de 'Le retour de Chihiro'.  
Cette histoire est inspiré du film Spirited Away, un film de Hayao Miyazaki que je vous conseile absolument! Ce chapitre est un peu cours, mais ce n,est qu'un introduction alors bonne lecture...  
  
bye  
micy

* * *

Le retour de Chihiro  
Chapitre 1

-Chihiro !

-Oui !?! Dit-elle précipitamment en sortant de la lune.

D'ailleurs ces temps-ci elle est souvent dans la lune et comme à chaque fois qu'elle est dans la lune elle pense à Haku. Elle pense et repense à cette journée où elle est tombée dans la rivière. Cette journée où elle a rencontrer Haku pour la première fois.

Haku lui manque beaucoup, c'est vrai. Le souvenir de l'aventure qui lui est arrivé alors qu'elle était encore à l'école primaire l'a hante toujours. Même si depuis quelques années, ce souvenir devenait de plus en plus flou. Comme si ce n'était qu'un vieux rêve ?

Quelques fois, elle se surprenait à se demander si ce n'était pas qu'un mauvais rêve ou plutôt un très beau rêve. Elle pense souvent à Haku. Surtout que le bal de finissant approche à grand pas et que toutes ses copines ont déjà un cavalier.

Oui, bien sûr elle a eu des demandes. Beaucoup, beaucoup de demandes. Car en vieillissant, la petite fille qu'elle était est devenue une belle jeune femme. Une jeune femme qui attendait encore son prince charmant. Ce n'était pas très dur de deviner avec qui elle aurait voulu aller à ce bal, mais c'était qu'un fantasme impossible...

DRING!!!

La cloche venait de sonner, déclenchant une avalanche de pas, de cries de joie, d'éboulement de livre et de fous rires qui résonnaient dans l'école au grand complet. Hitomy l'attendait à son casier comme d'habitude.

**Hitomy **: Tu étais bizarre en classe aujourd'hui. Tu avais...tu sais ce regard perdu dans un autre univers. Tu pensais encore à ce rêve ?

**Chihiro **: Ce n'était pas un rêve !

Hitomy était la seule personne qui connaissait le secret de Chihiro. Mais bien sûr, elle n'en croyait pas un mot.

**Hitomy** : Tu vas me faire croire qu'il existe un monde où il y a plein d'esprit, de sorcière et de cochon ! Écoute-moi bien Chihiro, ne raconte cela à personne car ils vont t'enfermer c'est certain!

Et Chihiro s'éloigna en claquant la porte de son casier. Elle avait oser se confier à Hitomy une fois et voilà le résultat.

Un jour elle lui prouvera qu'elle n'a pas rêvé. Hitomy réalisera son erreur et tout le monde sera heureux. Elle ne le savait pas encore, mais ce jour approchait à toute vitesse.


	2. Chapitre 2

Salut! Voici le deuxième chapitre de l'histoire. Il est un peu plus long que l,autre n'est-ce pas? J'espère qu'il vous plaira :)  
  
bye bye et bonne lecture  
micy -xXx-

* * *

Le retour de Chihiro  
Chapitre 2

Chihiro était assise sur son lit et réfléchissait. La jeune femme voulait retourner là-bas, mais elle n'osait pas. Plus de cinq ans avait passé depuis cette aventure avec Haku. Elle ne pouvait pas revenir comme cela sans aucune raison. Il faut avouer qu'elle avait peur que l'on ne se souvienne plus d'elle.

-Si tu attends encore plus longtemps, c'est certain qu'il ne se souviendra plus de toi, pensa-t-elle un peu plus fort qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

-Qui ne se souviendra plus de toi ma chérie ? Demanda sa mère qui avait tout entendu depuis le couloir.

-Personne Maman !

Pendant que sa mère descendait les escaliers. Chihiro décida qu'il était temps de retourner là-bas. Le lendemain soir, après les cours, Hitomy et elle se rendrait au vieux portail qui débouchait sur l'ancien parc.

-Maman ?

-Oui Chihiro ?

-Je vais aller dormir chez Hitomy demain soir.

-D'accord ma chérie.

Dès que sa mère est quittée la pièce, Chihiro se dépêcha d'appeler Hitomy pour lui dire son plan. Hitomy dirait à sa mère qu'elle irait coucher chez Chihiro et ensemble elles partiraient en direction du parc. Hitomy découvrirait enfin que Chihiro disait la vérité depuis le début.

La journée du lendemain a été la plus longue de toutes leurs vies. Les deux amies avaient hâte à cette soirée. Même Hitomy était excité, car au fond d'elle, elle savait que Chihiro n'était pas du genre à mentir.

Enfin, la cloche sonna et cet après-midi interminable était sur le point de se terminer. Le père d'Hitomy avait accepté de lui prêter sa voiture pour qu'elles se rendent au portail. Les étudiantes marcheraient le reste comme Chihiro l'avait fait quelques années plus tôt avec ses parents.

Après une balade en voiture qui lui sembla duré une éternité, Chihiro descendit enfin de la voiture. Rien n'avait changé. Il y avait encore la grosse statue à l'entrée du portail ou l'air s'engouffrait emportant avec lui toutes les feuilles sur son passage.

-Ça y est ? On est rendu ? Demanda Hitomy.

Chihiro fit un bref signe de tête en guise de réponse. Elle attendait ce moment depuis si longtemps. Tout cela lui semblait si impossible.

-Et bien ... qu'est-ce qu'on attend ?

Les adolescentes traversèrent le portail rapidement pour se retrouver bien vite sur une grande plaine. Chihiro expliqua à son amie de ne surtout pas mangé la nourriture que l'on trouverait là-bas. Elle lui demanda aussi de ne pas trop s'éloigner, car rester ensemble serait plus prudent. Chihiro n'avait pas été très bien accueillie la dernière fois pourquoi le serait-elle aujourd'hui ? Oui, bien sûr, elle y était déjà allée, mais elle n'était pas sûr que Yubaba serait très contente de la revoir. Elles étaient maintenant rendues à la rivière.

-Il faut marcher sur les pierres pour traverser. Bientôt, ces pierres seront sous des tonnes de litres d'eau.

-Et après, on va où ?

-Je crois qu'on ferait mieux d'aller voir le vieux Kamaji en premier.

-Après on va voir Haku ?

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu as avec Haku ?

-Tu m'en as tellement parlé que je commence à croire qu'il est super mignon !

Chihiro poussa un long soupir exaspéré. Hitomy ne pensait qu'aux gars. Pourtant, c'est vrai que Haku était mignon, très mignon. Elle ne s'en souvenait plus très bien, mais ses beaux yeux bleus resterait toujours gravé dans sa mémoire. La jeune fille était tombée amoureuse de lui dès le premier regard. Ce n'était qu'une enfant, mais maintenant, elle était une jeune femme de 17 ans qui avait très hâte de se retrouver face à lui une autre fois.

-Hum... Ça sent bon ! Tu es certaine que je vais me transformer en porcelet si je goûte ?

Hitomy adorait exaspéré Chihiro. C'était son passe-temps favori et elle le pratiquait chaque fois qu'elle en avait l'occasion.

-Le soleil commence à se coucher. Les esprits arriveront bientôt.

Chihiro entendait Hitomy l'appeler, mais quand elle se retourna, elle ne vite qu'une forme floue. Hitomy disparaissait à vu d'œil.


	3. Chapitre 3

Salut ! J'ai reçu mes premières reviews pour cette fic et je suis contente car Spirited away ce n'est pas super connu ! Alors merci à Lamina et à Sinwen pour les reviews et pour connaître ce qui se passe avec Hitomy, hey bien lisez ce qui suit... lol :) Micy_  
-x.X.x- _

* * *

__

Le retour de Chihiro  
Chapitre 3

Hitomy : Chihiro !?! Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?

Oh non ! Chihiro avait complètement oublié que la première fois qu'elle était venue dans le monde des esprits, elle s'était mise à disparaître. Comment avait-elle été soigné déjà ? Mais oui ! Comment oublier cet instant ? Haku lui avait fait manger un fruit qui appartenait à ce monde. Il fallait trouver un fruit et le donner à Hitomy le plus vite possible.

La jeune femme fit signe à son amie de la suivre et ensemble elles partirent en direction d'un petit espace vert que Chihiro avait repéré non loin de là. Elles y trouvèrent un petit arbuste contenant des petits fruits rouges et juteux. L'étudiante en arracha un et le tendit à sa compagne.

Chihro : Mange vite avant que tu disparaisses.

Hitomy : Mais, où m'as-tu amené ? Demanda la fille tout en mangeant.

Elle aurait dû savoir que Hitomy disparaîtrait. Y a-t-il autres choses qu'elle aurait oublier ? Elle espérait que non, car maintenant qu'elles étaient dans le monde des esprits, il serait très difficile d'en sortir.

Chihiro fut interrompu dans ses pensées par un long soupir désespéré d'Hitomy.

Hitomy : Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter d'avoir ce regard ! C'est agaçant à la fin. Ça me donne l'impression que ce que je dis n'est pas intéressant.

Chihro eu un petit fou rire. Selon elle, Hitomy n'était pas vraiment la fille la plus intéressante. Elle était gentille et drôle, mais pour les conversations, vaut mieux ne pas en parler. Elle parlait tout le temps, il y avait au moins cela.

Hitomy : Alors c'est quand qu'on va le voir ton vieux Wistiti ?

Chihiro : Kamaji ! Dit une jeune femme désespérée.

Hitomy : Ben c'est pareil...

Elle marchèrent jusqu'au pont où les esprits commençaient à arriver. Heureusement, là plupart de ceux-ci n'étaient pas encore dessus. Les deux filles ont pu ainsi traverser facilement sans être vu. Chihiro entraîna son amie le long du château pour arriver en haut des escaliers qu'elle avait tant détesté. On la comprend un peu.

Les centaines de marches descendaient très à pique et si par malheur quelqu'un perdait l'équilibre, il se retrouvait dans un océan où les vagues entraînait tout sur leur passage. Il n'y avait pas de rampe et comme si ce n'était pas assez, un début de pluie s'écrasait sur les escaliers les rendant plus glissant et dangereux que jamais.

Hitomy : Là, je commence vraiment à croire que tu veux me tuer. Demanda une Hitomy terrorisée à la seule pensée de descendre ces marches.

Hitomy observait son amie avec un regard interrogateur. Elle voulait se faire rassurer. Elle n'allait quand même pas descendre cela ? Malheureusement, Chihiro commençait déjà à descendre sur les fesses. Elle faisait son possible pour aller rapidement tout en essayant de ne pas regarder en bas. Le vent et la pluie ne les aidaient pas beaucoup et c'est pour ces raisons que les jeunes femmes arrivèrent en bas difficilement après une trentaine de minutes.

Après avoir descendu quelques autres marches, elles s'engouffrèrent dans la chaufferie.

Hitomy : À quoi sert cet endroit ?

Chihiro : C'est ici que l'on chauffe l'eau des bains. C'est Kamaji, le vieil esclave, qui s'en occupe avec l'aide des petits êtres de suie. Répondit Chihiro, contente que son amie s'intéresse à ce merveilleux monde.

Elles entrèrent dans la salle où se trouvait le gros foyer. Au grand étonnement de Chihiro ne n'était pas Kamaji qui se trouvait à côté du feu. C'était Line!!!

Line : Chihiro ?


	4. Chapitre 4

J'écris enfin un autre chapitre. Il était temps hein? Et bien vous allez être content car j'ai plein de nouvelles idées! Mais avant de vous faire lire mon nouveau bébé (lol! façon de parler bien sûr!) je voudrais remercier ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews!

Alors merci à **Lamina**(merci pour ta review et je suis contante que le chapitre t'a plu. Patience Haku va venir bientôt mais pas tout de suite.), **Louna**(Hey bien je trouve que Lin c'est plus beau écrit comme ça : Line. En tout cas, et puis pourquoi Haku ou Kamaji ne lui aurais pas dit son vrai nom? Merci pour ta review!), **Sinwen**(mais c'est qu'on est impatient! Lol! Ça me déplait pas. Je continue ça c'est sur alors ne désespère pas! Merci pour ta rev), **Athenais** (J'espère que je ne t'ai pas fait trop attendre. Merci encore!) et **Jennity** (Voici de quoi te faire tenir un peu! Lol. Merci pour ta review)

* * *

**Le retour de Chihiro**

**Chapitre 4**

- Line ? Demanda Chihiro. Mais que fais-tu ici ?

- Hé bien, je travail ici ! Lui répondit-elle tout simplement. Le vieux Kamaji se faisait très vieux et sa santé commençait à décliner alors on l'a envoyé dans une chambre spéciale à l'avant dernier étage où il peut se reposer. C'est moi qui ai écopé du sale boulot. Mais toi ? Que fais-tu là ?

Que pouvait-elle répondre à cette question ? Elle-même ne savait pas pourquoi elle était là. C'était un peu pour prouver à Hitomy qu'elle disait vrai mais c'était surtout pour autre chose non ? Autre chose qu'elle ne voulait pas s'avouer. C'est vrai que de revenir dans le monde des esprits pour un garçon (enfin s'il était humain...) dont elle ne se rappelait presque rien n'était pas chose facile à dire. En effet, Haku était la raison principale de son retour. Ouf ! Elle avait fini par se l'avouer, mais il vaudrait mieux ne pas le dire à Line.

Malheureusement, pendant que Chihiro était perdu dans ses pensées, Hitomy et Line s'étaient déjà présenté et étaient présentement entrain de discuté de tout et de rien. Hitomy n'avait bien sur pas omit de lui dire la raison de leur présence ici. Et c'est avec une Chihiro folle de rage et une Hitomy fascinée par tout ce qu'elle voyait que Line monta à l'étage pour leur préparer deux lits chauds et douillets pour passé la nuit.

Hitomy était sage, trop sage. Chihiro se demandait combien de temps son amie allait arriver à ne pas parler. Dès que la porte de la chambre se fut refermé derrière Line, toutes les questions qui avaient hanté Hitomy pendant les dernières minutes sortirent enfin.

- Line ? Qui est Line ? Tu m'as déjà parlé de Lin ? Je ne crois pas moi ! Là j'ai eu l'air d'une folle devant elle à cause de toi. Et Haku ? Il est où Haku? Pourquoi quand j'ai dit à Lin que tu étais revenu pour Haku elle n'était pas surprise ? Elle a su que tu l'aimais avant moi ? Avant que tu me le dises ? Moi ? Ta meilleure amie de toujours ?

- Mais tu va te la fermer, oui ? Cria Chihiro qui avait très hâte que le questionnaire finisse. Et puis, je ne te connaissais même pas dans ce temps là.

- Désolée ! S'excusa Hitomy. Mais j'ai le droit de savoir ? Non ?

- Il faudrait savoir ce que l'on fait pour l'instant, dit Chihiro plus sérieusement.

- Ouais ! dit Hitomy. On va voir Haku !

- Je propose que l'on dorme un peu, dit Chihiro. Comme cela, demain on sera en pleine forme.

- Moi je dis qu'on va voir Haku tout de suite, après on dort !

- On dort maintenant.

- On va voir Haku

- On dort !

- On va voir Haku bon !

- On dort, dit Chihiro d'un ton qui ne laissait guère place à la discussion.

- Ce que tu peux m'énerver ! s'exclama Hitomy. D'accord on dort, mais demain matin à la première heure...

- On va voir Haku, fini Chihiro. Oui ! Ça va j'ai compris !

C'est ainsi que se termina la première journée des filles dans le monde des esprits.

- Tu peux me répéter pourquoi on est là ? demanda Hitomy.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, répéta Chihiro. Si on doit rester ici longtemps, je ne veux pas avoir de problème. Alors, on ferait mieux de demander l'autorisation de rester à Yubaba.

- Cette espèce de sorcière hideuse dont tu m'as déjà parlé ? demanda Hitomy. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi cet endroit est si...effrayant.

Les deux filles se tenaient devant les deux grandes portes des appartements de Yubaba. Hitomy avait peur et Chihiro le sentait. En d'autres circonstances elle en aurait profité pour se moquer de son amie, mais vu que cette même peur la rongeait elle aussi à l'intérieur. Elle préféra se taire. Chihiro tendit le bras, après avoir longuement hésité, et cogna à la porte. Elles n'entendirent aucun signe de vie provenant de l'autre côté de la porte.

- Elle n'est pas là, dit tout simplement Hitomy. C'est parfait on s'en va !

Juste pour contredire la jeune fille, la porte s'ouvrit sur un grand et gros garçon qui devait avoir environ 6 ans.

- Sen ! cria le jeune garçon.

- Comme je suis contente de te revoir ! Dit sarcastiquement la dénommé 'Sen'.

- Sen ? demanda Chihiro

Mais le gamin ne laissa pas Chihiro répondre à la question d'Hitomy. Il les entraînait dans sa chambre en les tirant par le bras. La dernière fois que Chihiro était venu elle n'avait pas joué avec lui et il lui en voulait pour cela. Mais cette fois-ci, ils allaient bien s'amuser. Du moins, selon lui...

- Aie ! Cria Chihiro. Lâches-nous ! On n'a pas le temps de jouer avec toi. Où est ta mère ?

- Maman est partie alors vous allez jouer avec moi !

- On n'a vraiment pas le temps, dit Chihiro en faisant un signe de la tête à Hitomy pour qu'elle recule doucement vers la porte.

Il fallait partir d'ici car ce gamin avait une posture très imposante. Il n'avait que 6 ou 7 ans et pourtant il dépassait les filles d'au moins un ou deux mètres.

- Hitomy ! À 'go' on se met à courir jusqu'à la porte, dit Chihiro. Un ... Deux ... Trois ... Go !

Les deux jeunes filles se précipitèrent vers la sortie aussi vite qu'elles le pouvaient. Arrivé à la porte, elles se rendirent compte qu'elle était verrouillée. Lentement, très lentement, elles se retournèrent pour apercevoir un petit garçon sur le bord des larmes.

- Il ne va quand même pas se mettre à pleurer ? demanda Hitomy.

- C'est un enfant ! C'est normal qu'il se me...

Elle fut coupée par un puissant cri suivit d'une pluie de larmes.

- Je veux jouer ! cria le 'petit' garçon. Et vous ne partirez pas tant que vous n'aurez pas joué avec moi !

Soudainement, le vent se leva. Le gamin n'avait vraiment pas l'air très content. D'ailleurs ce vent allait très bien avec son humeur. Et ce feu qui brillait dans ses yeux. Oh non ! C'est vrai que sa mère était une sorcière très puissante. Il doit avoir les même pouvoir. Ou peut-être qu'il est encore pire?

Laisse-les tranquille ! Cria une voix d'homme...

* * *

Voilà un autre chapitre de terminé! Rendez-vous au prochain et merci de me laisser une review! C'est toujours très aprécié.

_Bye bye_

_Micy_

_-x.X.x-_


	5. Chapitre 5

Désolée ! Oui, je sais que j'ai été très TRÈS lente, mais j'avais le syndrome de la page blanche. De plus, je travaillais sur ma song-fic (Thoughtless) et sur le regret est pire que tout. . . Il y avait aussi les examens de fin d'année ! Ouh la la! J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncez que je les ai tous réussit et que je m'en vais en 4 sec.! Bon je sais que ça n'excuse en rien mon retard, mais bon. . . Je viens de terminer le chapitre cinq comme vous le voyez et je travaille déjà sur le chapitre six alors pas question qu'un second retard du genre ne se reproduise! Bon, pour l'instant, réponse aux reviews! 

Alors merci à **Sinwen Periedhel **(ah! Dire que j'ai été encore plus lente pour ce chapitre. . . tu vas m'en vouloir! l'auteur se cache derrière son écran Pour ce qui est de Haku, tu verras! Merci pour ta review!) **Lamina **(Décidément la voix d'homme vous intrigue. . . j'espère que vous ne serai pas trop déçu! Merci pour ta review!) **jenniy **( Merci à toi de l'avoir lu! Voici le chapitre cinq!) **Imari Ashke **(Je suis d'accord avec toi, parfois les traductions laisse à désiré. Mais je crois que le titre français est mieux traduit du japonais que celui en anglais. . . peu importe. Si tu trouves que certaines choses m'échappent et que je devrais en tenir compte dis-moi le! Il y a de la place pour l'amélioration! Pour la suite la voilà et j'espère qu'elle te plaira! C'est moi qui te remercie pour ta review!) **Yume-Crystal **(Merci beaucoup! Voici la suite!)

* * *

** Le retour de Chihiro****  
Chapitre 5**

- Laisse-les tranquille ! cria une voix d'homme.

Les deux jeunes femmes se retournèrent à la vitesse de l'éclair pour découvrir que leur sauveur n'était nul autre que le vieux Kamaji.

- Mais je veux jouer ! cria le gros enfant en pleure.

- Suivez-moi vous deux, dit le vieux Kamaji aux filles.

Elles sortirent de la pièce à la suite de Kamaji en laissant le 'petit' garçon derrière elles. Elles le suivirent dans les corridors pendant quelques minutes. Il les entraîna ensuite dans l'ascenseur. Hitomy qui était tannée de se retenir de parler profita de ce moment de répit pour poser les milliers de question qui la hantait.

- C'était qui ce gros lard ? demanda-t-elle.

- Le fils de Yubaba, répondit Chihiro.

- Yubaba? Toujours elle? Je savais bien que l'endroit où nous étions n'était pas sûr. . .

Chihiro était exaspérée. Hitomy allait-elle un jour apprendre à tenir sa langue. L'ascenseur s'arrêta soudainement déstabilisant le deux jeunes filles. Elles sortirent à la suite de Kamaji et se retrouvèrent devant deux immenses portes. Le vieil esclave se pencha et poussa sur les portes qui s'ouvrirent aussitôt laissant percevoir une pièce gigantesque.

- C'est votre appartement ? demanda Hitomy complètement émerveillée.

- Oui, dit le vieux Kamaji.

La pièce était magnifique. Le plafond était très haut ce qui donnait une impression de grandeur et de palace. De plus, les murs rouge et or donnait des airs très chic à l'endroit.

Le vieil esclave proposa aux jeunes filles une tasse de thé qu'ils burent en discutant de ce qu'était devenu ce monde étrange depuis la dernière visite de Chihiro. La jeune fille était assis face à lui et elle pouvait l'observer comme elle le voulait. À la lueur du soleil, son visage semblait serein, mais beaucoup plus vieux que la dernière fois. Il avait vieillit et semblait moins heureux et vif qu'il y a cinq ans. Il semblait tout de même en bonne santé. Pour en revenir au sujet principal, rien de majeur ne s'était produit. Yubaba est toujours au pouvoir et Lin avait repris l'entreprise de réchauffer l'eau des bains.

- Et Haku ? demanda Hitomy impatiente de voir le bien-aimé de son amie.

- Haku ? Il s'est souvenu de son nom, comme tu le sais déjà, et il vit maintenant sur une île non loin de celle de Zeniba.

- Et comment peut-on s'y rendre ? demanda Chihiro.

- Avec le train, expliqua Kamaji, et je crois que Lin a un billet pour toi.

- Merci beaucoup, M. Kamaji, dit Chihiro. Nous devons maintenant partir.

- Ce fut un plaisir de vous revoir jeune fille ! s'exclama le vieil homme.

Les deux jeunes filles sortirent de la pièce et s'engouffrèrent dans l'ascenseur. Chihiro pressa le bouton pour aller aux sous-sols.

- On va voir Lin, expliqua Chihiro devançant les questions de son amie. Elle nous donnera les billets et après. . . on verra.

- Quoi ? Comment ? On verra ? On va voir Haku, bien sûr !

- Et s'il ne se souvient pas de moi ou s'il aime quelqu'un d'autres ? demanda Chihiro soudainement paniquée.

- Comment pourrait-il oublier une aussi jolie fille que toi ? demanda Hitomy.

Elles sortirent de l'ascenseur en riant aux éclats. Après quelques minutes de marche, elle s'engouffrèrent dans la salle des machines. Sur le plancher, des milliers de petites bêtes formé de suie se régalait de petits bonbons multicolores.

- Chihiro ? dit Lin en les voyant approchées. Puis-je vous aider ?

- Le vieux Kamaji nous a informé que tu avais un billet de train pour nous.

- Bien sûr, dit elle en lui donnant deux billets. Je suis curieuse, où voulez-vous aller ?

- Nous allons voir. . .

- Zeniba ! dit précipitamment Chihiro.

- D'accord, dit Lin, faites attention à vous.

* * *

- Pourquoi ne lui as-tu pas dit la vérité ? demanda Hitomy à son amie. 

- À qui ? demanda à son tour Chihiro.

- À Lin !

- Je ne sais pas. . .

- Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? demanda Hitomy qui, comme à son habitude, ne pouvait s'empêcher de poser des tonnes de questions.

Les deux adolescentes étaient assit dans l'herbe près de l'eau. Elles avaient décidé de profiter un peu du soleil avant de rejoindre le quai pour attendre le train. Chihiro avait été sortit de ses pensées par toutes les questions de son amie.

- Il faut aller au quai, dit-elle en se levant et en retirant ses chaussures.

- On y va à la nage ? demanda Hitomy peu rassuré à l'idée de se baigner dans cette immense étendue d'eau inconnue.

- Ne t'en fait pas se n'est pas creux, rassura Chihiro. On peut marcher.

Elle marchèrent en silence jusqu'au quai. Arrivé à destination, elle s'assirent et attendirent. Chihiro se posait des tonnes de questions. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit de venir ici ? Pourquoi Haku se souviendrait-il d'une petite fille qu'il a rencontrer deux fois dans sa vie ? Comment pourrait-il se souvenir ? Puis, il a sa vie lui aussi. Elle en faisait sûrement pas partit.

- Chihiro ! s'écria Hitomy surexcité. Il arrive. Le train arrive.

Elle monta dans le train à la suite de son amie et donna les deux billets à l'esprit qui surveillait la porte. Elles s'asseyent dans la dernière rangée et attendirent dans le silence le plus total. Chihiro détestait ce silence. Cela lui donnait l'occasion de sombrer dans ses pensées. Elle ne voulait pas sombrer dans ses pensées. Elle ne voulait pas penser à Haku. Heureusement, Hitomy la sauva :

- Chihiro ? demanda-t-elle. À qu'elle arrêt descend-on ?

Oh mon dieu ! Elle ne savait pas du tout où habitait Haku ! Qu'est que lui avait dit Kamaji déjà ? Ah oui ! Près de chez Zeniba.

- On descendra au sixième arrêt : Le fond de l'étang, dit-elle en se rappelant la première fois où elle avait prit ce train. On ira voir Zeniba et ensuite on ira chez Haku.

- Zeniba ? demanda Hitomy. Qui est-ce ?

- La sœur jumelle de Yubaba.

Après quelques heures de voyage, elles arrivèrent enfin à destination. L'endroit n'avait pas changé. Il était tel que Chihiro s'en souvenait.

- Chihiro ? demanda Hitomy. Comment on fera pour revenir si on a plus de billets ?

- On trouvera un moyen, dit Chihiro. De toute façon, le ne fait qu'un aller simple. Il n'y a pas de retour.

Étrangement, cette explication n'apaisa guère Hitomy. Les deux jeunes femmes avancèrent plus profondément dans la noirceur du chemin de terre. Le petit lampadaire vint à leur rencontre arrachant un petit cri de surprise à Hitomy. Chihiro se retint de rire de son amie.

Arrivé devant la maison, Chihiro et Hitomy s'arrêtèrent. On entendait des éclats de voix provenant de l'intérieur. Sans prévenir, Hitomy s'approcha de la porte et frappa trois petits coups. Après lui avoir lancer un regard des plus noirs, Chihiro entendit un bruit de chaise raclant le sol ainsi que des bruits de pas. Quand la porte s'ouvrit, le cœur de Chihiro manqua un battement.

Ce n'était pas Zeniba. . .

* * *

Oh! Serait ce Haku ou encore une fois l'auteur vous donne de faux espoirs ? Vous le saurai au prochain chapitre ! Pitié! Ne me tuez pas! regard de chien battu ;) J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Et review s'il vous plaie! 

P.s. Je me suis rendu compte que j'avais fait une faute terrible ! Dans le chapitre deux, Chihiro dit que Haku a les yeux bleus, mais c'est faux ! Il a les yeux verts ! Pardonnez-moi ! je devais être fatiguée quand j'ai écrit ça ;)

Bye bye et au prochain chapitre

Micy


End file.
